Wings of Trust
by arrow maker
Summary: Saronax Gallisone sets off to seek revenge on a mad mage for capturing and torturing him. He recieves more than he bargains for when he meets an old ally in Amn. ViconiaMale PC Romance
1. Default Chapter

m: I'm back to Baldur's Gate fiction! (dances around) No, I do not care if I have two or three more fics to write. I've been planning this for months. Disclaimer: The only characters I claim ownership over are Saronax Gallisone and Zake.

Chapter One

A man sat at a table in the Copper Coronet. When standing, he stood at 6'6 inches tall, and his hair fell to his shoulders. His eyes were ice blue, and his face was framed by a jet black beard. His hand rested on the hilt of a two-handed sword, suggesting that he was a fighting man.

Saronax Gallisone pushed several bangs out of his eyes and surveyed the room. His party was scattered all over the bar. Aerie and Minsc were engaged in conversation. Jan Jansen was attempting to sell something to the bartender. Jaheira was talking to Yoshimo.

His gaze fell upon the last member of his party. Viconia Devir was ordering a drink at the countertop. Saronax's lips curled into a scowl. He had traveled with Viconia previously but didn't know her very well. What he did know however, was that she was incredibly ruthless and malicious. She was gorgeous as well; her exotic drow beauty could cast a spell of lust on almost any man she spoke to. Saronax however, was not spellbound. He did not trust people easily, and was twice as guarded when near her.

After receiving her drink (and getting it for free when promising the bartender a night of pleasures that he would never receive), Viconia sat down across from Saronax. He frowned as she approached him. "What do you want?" He asked gruffly.

"No need to be hostile, Saronax." Viconia assured him, casually inspecting her nails. "I just wished to speak with you."

"Make it quick." He growled.

Annoyance flashed across Viconia's features. "I wished to know what draws you to this part of Faerun.Amn? Athkatla? I seem to recall you mentioning something about a mission or some bother."

"I have a bone to pick with Irenicus. I don't kindly to being attacked and then captured for the purposes of torture." Saronax said bitterly. _Particularily when the bastard takes away Imoen._

"How are you going to hunt down these culprits who ambushed you? Vermin rarely leave scent or footstep."

"I'll find him. And when I do, I'm going to rip his lungs out."

Viconia smirked. "Is that so?"

"Do you doubt me?"

"Should I?"

"I hope you don't."

"That remains to be seen."

"I'll prove you wrong then."

"I never said I doubted you."

He stood up. "Good." Saronax walked off before Viconia could reply.

---

The next day, Saronax and the others made their way towards the city gates. _It should take several days to reach the Windspear hills. _Saronax thought as he walked. Viconia materialized next to him. Saronax said nothing, waiting for her to speak first. "

It's a strange time along this Sword Coast.The brink of war was averted, but the countryside remains hazardous to the citizenry." she commented.

"War? What the Hell are you talking about, Viconia?"

Before Viconia could retort, a voice near Saronax's waist shouted. "SHINY!" They both looked at Saronax's waist.

Zake spoke again. "The war of the shinys! Beware my power, infidels!" he cried. Saronax's sword had once been a man named Zake. He had been transformed into a sword by a wizard many years ago. The spell left him quite insane and gave him an obsession with shiny objects. Saronax had stumbled across Zake when he first started adventuring. No one knew why the fighter had kept the blade. Most assumed that Zake had grown on Saronax.

"Shiny, shiny, shiny, shiny-" Zake began but was silenced by Saronax unsheathing him, whacking him on a stone pillar, and then saying, "Shut up."

"Oww. If I weren't a sword I would cry, you meanie!" Zake exclaimed.

Saronax ignored the blade and sheathed him.

"Everything's going purple! Avenge my death, shiny brethren!" Zake cried as the sheath engulfed him.

Saronax turned back to Viconia. "Why bring it up? I killed Sarevok.The bastard'splans for war died with him. I made sure of that."

"Perhaps 'his' war died.That does not mean other conflicts won't arise. Perhaps I ramble on; if you wish I'll stop bothering you."

Saronax shrugged. "It's a long way to the Windspear Hills, what have you been up to since all the trouble with Sarevok?"

**"**I have been a lost soul.When your race is used as a bogeyman it is an uphill battle to even find a bag of dirt on a stable floor for the night. Children throwing apples, merchants loosing the hounds, hunters with their arrows...and for what? Tales around a dinner table, a few guffaws at a watering hole? It has been trying past endurance, Saronax.(sigh)"

"Could have been worse. Someone you loved could have been taken away." Saronax pointed out, referring to Imoen and Gorion.

Something flashed through Viconia's grey eyes. She spoke again before Saronax could think about it, "I survived because I made the attempt to purchase land on the outskirts of Beregost.I dropped your good name whenever necessary to remain on steady footing locally. I remained hooded at all times, and it was only a matter of time and materials before I would own my own homestead , away from prying eyes. I was not looking to be a farmer, of course.I just...wanted a place of my own.Where I could find peace. My neighbor was Roran Midfallow, a stout, sunburned farmer.We spoke often, and I allowed the male to bring me supplies that I needed but could not acquire."

Saronax looked at her. Viconia took this as an opportunity to continue. "Over time, we formed an awkward friendship.He did not ask why I wore my hood, and I slowly began to trust him. He wondered, though...that was obvious. The time to reveal myself as Drow came one late afternoon. A warm day; the sun was dappling along the south quarter of his farmland, and I pulled down my hood. Then he smiled a warm inviting smile. He mentioned that his oldest son, Jiscanan, was busy making a feast to burst the first button, and that I was invited. We walked to his farmhouse, where his other son, a surly oaf named Funnard, was sickling quackgrass in the front yard."

Viconia's lips curled into a sneer, and Saronax assumed that the storydid not have a pleasant ending."When I reached his farmhouse, I learned his true intentions. Somebody hit me in the back of my skull, and the ground rushed up to meet me. I had grown weak in my trust. They chortled as I lost consciousness, saying how easy it had been and congratulating each other on a fine...a fine catch."

Saronax's mouth formed a sneer. "The bastards who captured me did the same."

"I woke up to searing pain.While unconscious, they had abused and tortured me... then tried to bury their sins. I could see nothing except for the lid of a coffin. They had buried me alive... a mistake not to kill me outright. The fools knew the name 'Drow', but were ignorant of my true spirit. Pain is the handmaiden of my people; their tortures were amateurish in comparison. I split the coffin lid and let the earth in.I clawed to the surface, and pain did not slow me... I would not let weakness deter me from vengeance."

"What happened next?"

"I took my revenge, Saronax. I watched their house, listening to them celebrate their victory in the midst of drunkenness. I watched and I waited. Jiscanan, the younger son, left to use the outhouse. I jammed a stake in the door, trapping him inside.Then I set the building aflame. Roran came running, yelling to Funnard. As he stood helpless before the flames I wrapped a garrote around his neck... I whispered to him of his mistake, and mine; he had underestimated a Drow, and I had trusted foolishly. I tightened the wire until he breathed no more. By this time the elder son, Funnard, returned with a bucket from the well to find his father's corpse and his brother a smoldering ember. He dropped to his knees in shock, which afforded me a height advantage as I caved his head with a miner's mallet."

Saronax grinned. "Revenge is the sweetest cure for foolishness."

"I am drow. And I let myself be lulled, foolishly. The vengeance was bitter, Saronax, because my own stupidity had made it necessary."

----

A few hours later, the group made camp on the outskirts of the D'Arnise keep. Saronax was taking first watch. Viconia, Jan, and Zake were there as well.

"I like shinys, yes I do. I like shinys, how about you?" Zake sang.

Viconia narrowed her eyes. "I'd much ratherenjoy throwing you off a cliff."

"Wow, you're pissy! Has she always been like this, Jan?" Zake asked.

"I think it's because she's drow. You're a drow, right?"

"Speak not to your betters, surface slave." Viconia said coldly.

"My brother, Elgar Buttercup, had skin the shade of charcoal, too. Well, technically it WAS charcoal. He died in a nasty fire, you see."

"You do love the sound of your own voice, don't you gnome?"

"My own voice? Heartless wench! Do you not know? I am deaf! I have never heard the sound of my own voice. I read lips ... (sob) ... only lips."

"Deaf? Truly? In the Underdark the deaf are killed or used in pain threshold experiments."

"I heard that! In fact, it reminds me of the time I was eaten by an avatar of Lolth. I was stuck inside her stomach with a miserable drow called Biffle Chump for days. Of course, I was forced to eat him. A matter of survival, you understand. Nothing personal. He tasted a bit like chicken."

"Saronax, how is it that you travel with such a wee buffoon?"

Before Saronax could reply, Zake spoke up. "It all goes back to the time that Jan's cousin, Plooty paladin-piper, got caught in a nasty flesh golem eating contest ...and he used shiny forks!"

"Aye, Plooty had a way of attracting golems. Brilliant, really. You start with a saucer of milk **- **golems are suckers for milk ..."

"I refuse to listen to this." Viconia and Saronax said in unison.

"Fine, I'll leave." Jan said indignantly and stood up.

When she was certain Jan had left, Viconia turned towards Saronax. "I wish to...apologize...for attempting to unburden myself upon you before.I was foolish to be so weak in Beregost, and worse yet to speak to you about it."

"Yes, you were rather foolish.You should be more careful.I've had to rescue you on more than one occasion."

"Well, do tell me when it becomes a bother, Saronax, and I shall be sure to let your human kin tear me to pieces at their first opportunity." Viconia snapped sarcastically.

"I'll do that. In fact, I'm wondering why I've tolerated you for so long." He snarled.

"Speak to me in such a tone again and you will not live to regret it, jaluk."

"Try anything and I'll murder you before you can even start plotting my death."

"You insolent male! Were we in the Underdark I would kill you for such an insult!"

"Well, we're not in the Underdark, are we? You're on the surface now. Men can speak their minds. I'm not a slave to anyone. Get used to it." Saronax spat. He strode off to awaken Minsc for his watch shift.


	2. Chapter Two

shadow0015: Fixed it.

Chapter Two

"I have been watching you for a time as we travel.You have a pleasing look about you, I think.The sort of musculature that does make a woman swoon with desire." Viconia murmured the next day.

Saronax stared at her. _I thought she was angry at me. Maybe she listened to my words? That wouldn't make much sense. Damn the confusing bitch! _"I don't enjoy being stared at." Saronax growled.

"Oh, I see…Saronax doesn't enjoy being looked at, does he?" she chuckled. "Well, I shall have to gaze at you more often then. Discomfort flatters you."

"You do and I'll gauge your eyes out."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take." She said nonchalantly.

"You! You…" He started to say something but then abruptly shut his mouth and stormed off.

Viconia smirked. _It's seems Saronax has been rendered speechless. _

_--- _

Days later, after completing a quest near the Windspear hills, the group was resting outside again. Saronax was brooding in another part of the forest. He had left Zake at camp, choosing to bring a spear as his weapon instead.

Viconia was seated next to the blade. She decided to ask him a question that she had been curious about for awhile. "Zake, I am curious about Saronax. What is it that makes him so moody?"

"What are you talking about? He's never insulted a shiny so he's always nice!"

"No, you idiotic sword. Have you not noticed that Saronax is a particularly surly male? "

"He's always like that. I think he likes you though."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, that's why he's such an ass. He's afraid to fall for you. I think that you're pretty though. And pretty ladies are always nice." Zake said brightly.

"No they are not. If youpossessed a brain somewhere in that hilt of yours you wouldbe aware ofthat."

---

Saronax sat in a forest clearing. His spear had been placed next to him so that if necessary, he could grab it and run it through an enemy. The fighter was attempting to plan the next day's route but every time he did, a pair of grey eyes and long silver hair appeared in his mind. He snapped his eyes open. _Damn it! What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I keep thinking about her? I shouldn't be thinking about her but I can't stop! Grr…damn the bitch to the depths of hell! _

The sound of a twig breaking behind him shook him out of his thoughts. Saronax grabbed his spear and turned around. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that it was only Viconia. Saronax set his spear down but kept his gaze locked on Viconia, bracing himself for the conversation about to happen.

Viconia arched an eyebrow. "What are you doing out here?"

"Thinking."

"Oh? What is the subject of your thoughts?"

"None of your business. What are you thinking about?"

"You snap at me for asking what your thoughts are and then ask me the exact same question?"

"You don't have to answer it."

"Oh but I will. I have been thinking of the time I have spent with rivvil...the humans...and I have found nothing redeeming or worthwhile in them."

"You're not exactly wonderful yourself, Viconia."

"Indeed, I am despicable aren't I? Am I to be destroyed and murdered solely because of my race, is that the way things are on the surface?"

"Not with me. I wanted to kill you for your personality. Maybe you could try harder…"

"You know nothing! Shall I crawl on the ground, exposing my belly to every rivvil waiting for a knife to gut me? I think not. Leave me be, Saronax."

Saronax was about to retort when a low growl sounded behind him. He spun around. A pack of dire wolves bared their teeth at Saronax and growled.

Viconia reached for the mace on her belt. Her hand closed on empty air, she had left her mace back at camp. She hardly had time to curse herself for her foolishness before Saronax spoke.

"Stay back and cast spells." Saronax whispered to Viconia as he slowly reached for his spear. She took several steps away.

One of the wolves howled and leapt at Saronax. He roared and stabbed it in the belly as it jumped. Another wolf raced towards Saronax. Saronax threw the now dead wolf off his spear towards the other wolf. The two wolves crashed backwards into a tree.

Viconia chanted spells as Saronax fought. One wolf leapt behind her, aiming for her torso. Viconia stepped to the side, but the wolf still managed to clamphis jaws on the drow's shin. Viconia cried out, her concentration broken. Saronax pulled his spear out of another wolf and charged towards Viconia, grabbing the wolf that had attacked her and hurling it into the nearest tree.

The last wolf jumped at Saronax and managed to tackle the man to the ground. Saronax used one hand to keep the wolf's jaws away from his neck. He planted his boot in the wolf's underbelly and kicked it off. The creature snarled and swiped at Saronax, leaving three long claw marks on his chest. Saronax grunted in pain and grabbed his spear. With one swift movement, he planted it in the base of the wolf's head, killing it immediately.

Saronax took several deep breaths before speaking. "The fight's over." He lookedover at Viconia, who had been quick to heal herself. Her cold grey gaze fell on Saronax's wound.

"You're hurt, jaluk."

"I'm quite aware of that, drow."

She walked over and planted herself in front of him. "Sit down."

"Why?"

"So Imay heal you properly, fool."

Saronax scowled and sat down. Viconia whispered a spell. Her hands turned bright with a prepared healing spell. "Remove your tunic."

"What?"

"I need tovisualize the wounds to heal them properly. There are three wounds on your chest."

"Can't you work around my shirt…?"

"Take your shirt off or I shall make you suffer the indignity of having me remove it for you like a young child."

Saronax shot her a death glare and peeled off his shirt. Viconia observed his chest, partly inspecting his wounds, partly observing the sight before her. Every muscle on Saronax's torso was toned to perfection. Perfect, except for the wounds.

"What are you staring at?" Saronax asked.

"Your wounds." She responded and reached out to heal him. Saronax watched as she ran her hands across his wounds. The process was painless though Saronax shifted uncomfortably from time to time. Viconia mentally smirked. She could tell by the taut line in his jaw that he was trying very hard not to enjoy the treatment he was receiving. The fighter involuntarily twitched as she caressed his stomach, dangerously close to the buckle of his belt. Viconia raised an eyebrow and continued.

Saronax instantly donned his shirt when she finished. "Let's go back to camp." He muttered and walked ahead at a rapid pace. Viconia chuckled and followed.


	3. Chapter Three

shadow0015: I'm trying to make it a bit like Fate's Poisonous Kiss. Saronax is like a pissier version of Seelamin. I'm also gonna put some Theory of a Deadman music in this fic among other songs.

Chapter Three

Saronax sat in front of a campfire once more. Viconia sat down next to him. "I have acted...poorly towards you.I...I wish to apologize."

"You? Apologize? The great and haughty Viconia? Is the apocolapyse starting already?" Saronax sneered.

"Certainly, make fun if you wish, but you...did not deserve my insults.You are the only surfacer who has treated me somewhat fairly, and not demanded something in return. You...you are not too bad to travel with. For a lowly male, that is."

"Had to add that last bit, eh? Fine. I accept your apology, Viconia. I still don't trust you though."

"That is good. All trust is foolish."

"It is indeed."

Several minutes passed before Viconia spoke again. "So…it must take a very driven man to lead his life on the road."

"I had little choice in the beginning, Viconia."

"Perhaps so but you dealt with Sarevok long ago. What impelled you to continue your travels; no doubt the citizens of Baldur's Gate welcomed you."

"I'm not ready to settle, I still have questions to be answered."

"Yes…you have a god's restless blood, a wonderful heritage. Chaos fills your life from one moment to the next, stirred by your potency."

"It is not by choice that my life is filled with chaos."

"Oh come now…you have thrived on chaos, have you not? It has thrown challenge after challenge at you and you have grown stronger and more powerful. Or do you claim that you would have preferred to remain a lowly student in that Candlekeep of yours? Tied to the apron strings of Gorion forever?"

"I'll not speak of Gorion…or anything else for that matter. Go away."

"Speaking to you is like addressing the open air, at times, ilbith. If you wish to be moronic, then so be it." She hissed before walking away.

XXXXX

"I have been thinking, and I think that I may have been exceedingly harsh in my treatment of you once again." Viconia said the next day.

Saronax opened his mouth but Aerie spoke first. "You are 'exceedingly harsh' in your treatment of everyone, Viconia. Why should he be any different?" she spat.

"Well, for starters, he is far more worthy of my respect than a mooning cripple like yourself. Perhaps you should flap helplessly a bit further away and allow your betters to speak."

"I can't imagine what you think to accomplish.You think Saronax doesn't see the saliva dripping from your fangs? You're not worthy of him, Viconia."

"And I suppose a mewling kitten like yourself is? Do not make me laugh, wingless one. You are not even worthy of licking Saronax's boot heel." Viconia shot back.

"M-maybe Saronax doesn't care for your lusts, drow. Evil like yours isn't seductive, it's just sick, and... and seeing you crawl all over Saronax makes me retch."

**"**It takes strength in a man to gain my attention, little fool. I am sure he has no interest in one who can barely pull herself together to utter a sentence. But do not take my word for it. What do you say, Saronax? Is there attraction this elf's constant whining? Maybe you find her helpless stuttering amusing?"

"Who said that I'm interested in either one of you?" Saronax snarled and stormed off.

Viconia watched as he went away. _I shall give him time to control his anger before speaking to him again. In the future however, he shall receive punishment for what's he's put me through._

_-_

Viconia didn't allow Saronax's flinty glare to bother he as she walked up to him. "As I was saying before I was interrupted by the cripple, there is the matter of... my apology. I do not do so often, Saronax, but as I said... I may have been too harsh when we spoke last."

"You treat everyone else like crap, why should I be any different!" Saronax exclaimed.

His angry tone did not upset Viconia. "Understand, Saronax, I have not been on the surface for all that long.Sometimes I forget that things here are different from the world I once knew. I have toyed with your feelings unfairly, placing you down with the other males I have known...and you have not been like them. It was...wrong of me."

Eating crow again, eh?I could get to like this. A lot." Saronax sneered bitterly.

"You sting me, but I shall let it pass. I enjoy seeing anger in you...it shows promise.We Drow make few apologies for the way we are, and I make no promises."

"That's not very surprising. If you ever made sincere promises I think I would have a heart attack from the shock."

"Iam capableof startingstarting that heart-attack for you if you ever wish.Simply give the word."

"Sure thing, Vicky."

She stopped in her tracks. "How did you just address me?"

Saronax smiled evilly, realizing that he had found a name that would get under her skin. "Vicky. It's short for Viconia. I think it suits you."

"And my mace caving your head in suits you as well. Address me as 'Vicky' again and I shall make it happen, jaluk."

"Alright then…Vicky."

Viconia let out a snarl before spinning around and swinging at Saronax. He caught her fist in his own larger palm. "Threaten me, I'll bite back. Attack me." He squeezed her fist, not letting go until he heard the sound of her fingers cracking. Despite himself, Saronax was impressed. Viconia did not cry out as her fingers broke, meeting Saronax's gaze with a defiant grey stare. Saronax smiled grimly. "Attack me and I'll break your bones. Attempt to kill me and I'll run Zake through your bitch's heart."

"Did someone mention my name?" asked Zake.

Saronax ignored the blade and walked away.

Viconia stared after Saronax's retreating back. She whispered a spell of healing and breathed an involuntary sigh of relief as her bones knit back together. _Damn the male! Were we in the Underdark I would have him beaten with a snake-headed whip. That would teach him to harm me. He will payfor this insult...soon._

XXXXX

Several days passed. Saronax and Viconia were still not speaking to each other. Viconia shot a glare at the fighter. Saronax did not notice and continued speaking with Jaheira.

Viconia's gaze fell upon Anomen. He was the newest member of their party. Confident, handsome, and arrogant, he enjoyed boasting of his accomplishments to anyone willing to listen. Viconia's lips quirked into a smile. Jealously was an excellent tactic for annoying Saronax.

Viconia walked over to Anomen, a seductive half-smile playing across her lips. "Anomen, tell me what drew such a handsome, powerful and charismatic individual like yourself to the dreary, hectic life of adventuring?"

Anomen looked at her in surprise. "Handsome? Viconia, I'm flattered. What drew? What I do is not for whim, prank or jape. It is not because of duty or allegiance. I am an instrument of justice, a redeemer of the weak, protector of the righteous and fallen alike. I do this because I am compelled by forces beyond my ken. You?"

"Well, noble one, it seemed like a good idea at the time." Viconia could feel Saronax's eyes boring into her. "And it seemed to me that all the most muscular and attractive men were doing it so ..."

Anomen smiled, meaning to look suave. "Well, Viconia, you don't have to sleep so far away, next time. Your hands across these muscles would be more welcome than the brush of canvas, I'd venture."

Saronax rolled his eyes. "Could you two wait until tonight to start talking dirty and whispering sweet nothings?" He asked flatly. "This journey is wearisome enough."

Anomen glared at Saronax. "You needn't be so impudent, Gallisone. The woman is pleasing to the eye and doth stir the loins and I were merely complimenting upon her comeliness. Your territorial instinct is commendable, but sorely misguided. A woman's treats are no cause."

"Are you jealous, Saronax? Poor child, there is no reason to be. I've no interest in this glory-hound, and he's hardly as handsome as you."

"I'm not jealous, Viconia. I'm merely concerned about the welfare of the other members of the group. I have no use for love-sick knight-in-training so distracted by cleavage he can't think straight."

"Perhaps I shall leave then." Anomen growled.

Saronax shrugged. "It's your choice, Derlyn."

"I do not need to put up with this abuse." Anomen turned away. "If you come to your senses and require my services once again I can be found in the Copper Coronet. Good day, Gallisone." He said coldly and walked off.

"That was harsh." commented Zake.

"It's a harsh world. There are heavy prices to pay." Saronax replied.

"It is true that nothing comes cheaply." Viconia added.

"Except you." Saronax said, snorting.

Viconia stared at him, gaping in shock.

"Ouch." said Zake.

Viconia shot Saronax the dirtiest look she could muster before walking off.

XXXXX

Saronax sat at a campfire, talking to Zake. "What do you mean, I should apologize?"

"Well, Sarr, you've been a real ass lately."

"But she's a complete bitch!"

"Correction. A complete bitch with SHINY armor."

"You think I should apologize just because she wears shiny chain mail?"

"That's only half of it. You've been a jackass even though she apologized twice. Plus her hair is really, really pretty. And shiny."

"Alright! I'll talk to her!"

XXXXX

Saronax walked into Viconia's tent. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes?"

He blinked. "Don't you wear pajamas?" he asked bluntly.

Viconia was sitting in her undergarments, preparing herself for sleep. She shrugged. "I have no need for them."

"Couldn't you have borrowed some from Aerie?"

"First off, the drow do not wear 'footie' pajamas. Second of all, the look of surprise on your face when you came in was quite amusing."

He glared at her. "I'm so glad for you." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Listen, I came to apologize. I've been an ass to you so…I'm sorry."

"You have indeed been an 'ass'. But I shall forgive you for it. Your anger pleases me. It shows potential."

"I'm not quite sure what you mean by 'potential'. But then again, I'm not quite sure I want to know."

She smirked and leaned in closer towards him. Saronax found it very hard to keep his gaze from drifting down towards her chest as she leaned forward. Viconia rested her chin in one hand and smiled mischievously at Saronax. "What is the matter, male? Are you afraid of me? If that last sentence frightened you then I find it hard to believe you did not retch when you listened to the story of how I first fled to the surface."

"I'm not scared of you, Viconia. And you never did tell me how you fled to the surface."

"It was difficult, if you can imagine. I knew only a few words of common, and as I traveled I carefully avoided any contact with the surfacers. The land was strange, and each day I huddled under the terrible open sky, sure that I would be pulled into the vastness of it if I but closed my eyes for an instant. Lolth had abandoned me, and I was alone in a strange world.Those rivvil who saw me hounded me with abandon, and I fled to the forests. There I was hunted by the darthiir...surface elves...and their honed hatred drove me further.I was sure I would perish, never to see the Underdark again."

"Obviously you didn't. What happened next?"

"A group of goln -you call them goblins- tried to seal my fate, but a human merchant came in his caravan, and his guards scattered them. From a distance he had thought me a surface elf. Surprisingly, when he learned I was Drow he offered shelter. It was a sanctuary while I learned the human tongue. He was Calimshite, I believe. They are fond of slaves.The price for my safety was the favors I bestowed...erotic arts that the Drow have honed for an eon. Does it amuse you that I had to run my dark hands along his sweaty folds and tickle him artfully with my tongue; that he exerted himself wildly as I passionately bit his shoulder?"

Saronax shrugged nonchalantly. "I suppose you did what you had to do."

"Actually, I rather enjoyed it; he was quickly my pawn, and the caravan went as I wished. Alas, his heart gave out one night...the guards thought it murder and chased me away."

Saronax raised his black brows at the drow.

Viconia rolled her eyes."Oh, do not look at me in such a manner. Does your manhood wilt from talk of using Drow knowledge of the erotic to survive in your world? Is it so terrible?"

"That doesn't scare me either, Viconia."

"Good, I am pleased you have some sense... or is it that you wish to partake of the same pleasures? Is that what I see? (chuckle)Perhaps another time, jaluk..."

"Ha! No. I will continue to deny any interest in the pleasures you offer because frankly, I'm not interested."

"So you say. This talk of the drow arts brings another question to mind. Would you permit me to ask it?"

"Go ahead."

"Tell me...has there ever been anyone special to you?A thief of your heart?"

"If there were I certainly wouldn't tell you, Viconia." Saronax said, returning to his moody habits.

"No? Is it not possible then? Could she exist; a woman who makes your pulse quicken by her closeness...who enflames you by a mere glance?"

Saronax thoughtfully tugged at his beard. "I suppose I could admit that such a woman could exist, yes. I'm not quite certain I've met her yet, though."

"You hide well, but your heart is heavy with lust and burning desire, and beats proudly and strongly...but shall it be mine or is it another's?"

"My heart belongs to me alone. I'm not about to let anyone claim it. Be they mortal, demon…or god. I have no interest in discussing it either."

"What has made you so taciturn... or is this merely a challenge to overcome? I shall figure you out soon enough, and you shall suffer for these petty slights." She stated.

Saronax rolled his eyes. "Get over yourself." he said flatly before stepping out of the tent.

XXXXX

"How'd it go?" Zake asked as Saronax sat down across from the campfire. The fighter ignored him and gazed into the fire. In truth, the discussion of his heart had made him uneasy. Did his heart really belong to himself? Or was it slowly becoming the plaything of a drow. And if it became Viconia's toy, who was to say it wouldn't become Irenicus's next? Or worse, Bhaal's.


	4. Chapter Four

shadow0015: (shrugs) it's her opinion. My openings are pretty crappy. This is an ill-fated romance and will probably be even sadder as soon as I find those damn throne of Bhaal lines. And the story of the USA and the metric system was so sad. (sniff.)

Chapter Four

The group walked through the woods towards Trademeet. Saronax was nearing his goal of twenty thousand gold and was eager to go to Trademeet and solve the problems there for he had heard that the city's economy was based off of merchant sales and was highly rich.

Zake had recently concocted a song and was now singing it with Jan, much to everyone's displeasure.

There once was a man from the zoo

His stench was so sick it would make you spew

His girlfriend told him to bathe

He just couldn't be saved

Until eventually everyone went splat

And he started eating onions or some crap like that.

When Zake finished, Saronax was staring at him. "What in the name of the Gods are you talking about?"

"One of the voices in my head told me to sing this." The blade replied.

"(Sigh) Saronax, please stop him before he babbles another one of his obnoxious rants of insanity." Viconia implored.

"You sing?"Saronax asked, frowning.

"Yep. Wanna here some more? Tra-la-la-la…"

"Stop." Viconia stated.

"La-la-la..."

"Desist, blade."

"do-re-me-fa-so-la-ti-do"

"SILENCE YOU IDIOTIC SWORD!"

"do-a-dear--"

Viconialet out a cry of rageand stomped towards Saronax, determined to take Zake away.

Saronax grabbed her wrist. "Calm down, Viconia."

"Let go of me, male! I swearby Shar that if you do not release me I shall make you suffer…"

Saronax didn't let go of Viconia's wrist as he turned towards Jaheira. "Did Gorion ever tell you what he would do whenever I lost my temper as I child?"

"He mentioned it once or twice." Jaheira said.

"Would like to help me use that technique on Viconia?"

Jaheira grinned deviously. "I would love to." She walked off.

Viconia stared at Saronax. "What are you doing?"

Saronax didn't respond. He smiled when he saw Jaheira coming back, a large object balanced on her hip. Quick as a flash, Saronax pinned Viconia's arms to her side. He then wrapped his arms around her torso and restrained her.

"What are you doing? Put me down, jaluk!" Viconia shouted as Saronax dragged her towards Jaheira. The druid placed the object—a bucket full of water—on the ground.

"This is for you own good, Vicky." Saronax told her. He firmly grabbed the back of Viconia's shirt and dunked her head in the water. After ten seconds, Saronax pulled her back.

Viconia was trying to speak between gasps of air. "You…insolent male! I shall murder you, jaluk! When you least expect it I will-" she was cut off by Saronax dunking her once more.

"Did Gorion truly do this to you?" Jaheira asked.

"All throughout my childhood. And if he didn't, the gate warden had no problems with dunking me." Saronax replied. He pulled Viconia's head out. "Are you alright now?"

She nodded. Saronax smiled grimly. "Good."

Before he could react, Viconia reached up and spat in Saronax's face.

Saronax snarled and clutched his right eye. "You bitch! I'll break your legs! I'll-" he was silenced by Jaheira's hand pressed against his mouth. "Do we need to dunk you as well, Saronax?"

Saronax scowled and shook his head. Jaheira took her hand away. "Good then. Let her go."

Saronax remembered that he was still holding the back of Viconia's shirt and loosened his grip. Surprised by the sudden release, Viconia stumbled. She glared at Saronax through her wet silver hair. "Vith'os!" she snarled before staggering away from them.

Saronax blinked. "What does that mean?"

"Never mind that." Jaheira said quickly.

XXXXX

"What was life like before you were an adventurer? Didn't it seem simpler, less complicated?" Viconia asked Saronax several days later. Apologies had been made and the water bucket incident, forgotten.

Saronax looked at her suspiciously. "I don't what you're playing at, Viconia, but I'm not interested."

"If you are so headstrong as to actually wish to remain insipidly silent, then you may do on your own."

"I'm insipidly silent eh? Alright then, I'll humor you. Ask me another question."

Viconia hesitated then asked, "Hmmm...I am wondering this; do you ever entertain the notion of marriage?"

"Not really. I have other things to think about."

"True…but if that were not the case, you would consider such a thing natural, yes? I have seen the custom borne out and cannot grasp the notion properly. To commit to one person in all manner? It seems a bizarre internment to me, tantamount to slavery."

"That's not necessarily true. Marriage can be awonderful union. Do you remember how happy Jaheira and Khalid were?"

"From what I have seen, surface custom is not so different from ours. Of course, Drow culture allows 'husbands' to be disposed of and replaced."

"I take it you dislike our form of marriage then?"

"Perhaps. I haven't devoted much thought to it, though I've noticed the role of a male and female are reversed here on the surface."

"Any man that gains your affection is one who would do well to watch his back."

"Well put, Saronax. I am not so insipid as not to realize that things are different here on the surface however."

Saronax smiled. "See, that wasn't so bad. Ask me another question."

"I have been thinking about the divinity that flows through your veins... Does it fire your ambitions, Saronax? Is there a lust within you superceding mere passion, a desire to lord over others as a conqueror and superior?"

"I'm not really interested in lording over other, Viconia."

"Ah I see. As I thought, you are yet the reticent coward. You remind me of the lowly drow males, crawling along the ground on your belly with eyes downcast."

Saronax abruptly stood up. "Coward am I? That's interesting coming from a woman who fled her own home out fear!"

Viconia also stood up, her eyes smoldering with anger. "Do not speak of things that you know nothing about, ilbith!" She snarled before turning away and storming off.

Saronax stared after her, anger building inside of him. It would be so easy to run his spear through her black heart…

-

Saronax angrily stormed ahead the next day, determined to be as far away from Viconia. He could feel her approaching and quickened his pace. It was useless however. "Saronax!" Viconia cried.

He stopped and turned around. "What?" he growled.

"Please disregard the things I said to you earlier. They were ill-conceived. You...you are not drow and not worthy of such insults."

"Why should I? You have crossed the line once too often!" He roared.

"That is true. I have indeed." she said solemnly.

Saronax clenched his teeth momentarily and counted to ten. When he finished he sighed and said, "Fine. Let's just continue on."

"Thank you, Saronax. I shall attempt to be more guarded with my thoughts in the future."

They walked next to each other for awhile. Saronax was being surprisingly considerate and slowing his pace so that Viconia could keep up more easily with him. Viconia decided to speak, "I have been told a little about this 'Bhaal' of yours, but I am unfamiliar with him. Among the drow, we are taught nothing of other gods, and little enough about our own gods beyond Lolth."

"Well I wouldn't call 'Bhaal' mine, exactly."

"I understand what you mean by this. Many of those who dwell upon the surface seem to live without giving much thought to the gods. It is very different in the Underdark, Lolth involves herself everywhere. Like a glutton, she reserves all worship for herself and outlaws other drow gods."

"There are other drow gods?"

"Yes, gods like Ghaunadaur and Vhaeraun hold some power, but Lolth is the strongest by far and forbids even their mention."

"Why did you not turn to one of them, instead of Shar?"

"Nightsinger is mistress of darkness and loss. I was born of darkness and have lost much; my faith, my home…Shar has returned much. I am grateful to her."

"Sounds like you miss the Underdark. I understand. I miss Candlekeep from time to time." Saronax admitted.

"It is difficult for me to describe. The Underdark is a place of evil and danger, but it also filled with beauty and wonder. Would you like me to tell you about it?"

"Sure."

"Deep drow is inelegant when discussing beauty, but has seventy words for cruel. Few of my sisters prized the sights of our dark world, but I ache for them each night. The undersea of Laratrak, for example, defies words. To sail across takes two days luent to linoin…east to west….three days trezen to werneth…north to south."

A change had come over Viconia as she described her world. A small smile played across her lips and there was a twinkle in her eyes. She almost…innocent, something Saronax had never seen before. He couldn't help but gaze at her sparkling eyes, drinking in their beauty. It's like looking at a cloud right before a light rain is about to fall. Realizing what he was doing, Saronax tore his gaze away from her eyes and forced himself to listen to what she was saying.

"…but these images pale before memories of the Spider Queen, and the worship I began so young. Beauty is difficult to find in the blood I let flow in her name." The twinkle and Viconia's eyes became clouded and distant as she reflected on past memories.

"I thought you enjoyed killing when you worshiped Lolth."

"Do not be a wael…a fool. I enjoyed it well enough, I killed for sport and necessity, but I took no pleasure in sacrifice solely to satiate her endless desire. And I was but a child when I began. I was taken from my mother, brought to the temple, and attended to by the priestesses who adorned me with the black robes."

"What happened next?"

"They took me to the orlenggin…the sacrificial altar…where a surfacer screamed in agony, and for the pleasure of Lolth I was given a spider dagger to end his life. The human was but a kul'gobuss to me, but it felt wrong. He was bare and chained…helpless. His tears ran freely as he begged for mercy in his unfamiliar tongue. But the matron mothers were there to judge; obedience was required, hesitation was death. It must be done in a manner that would please Lolth; cold, clean, and final."

Viconia took a deep breath and continued. "He screamed as the blade entered, and spit blood when I punctured his lungs. To the delight of the matron mothers I pulled his heart out still beating. "

"There were many sacrifices, huh?"

"I sacrificed many. Drow and surfacer both. The ichor flowed freely to Lolth's insatiable rage…the caverns are red in my mind, their beauty a bloody and callous joke." Viconia said bitterly. "It is the drow way. But that is…behind me, now. Let us continue our travels, Saronax. "


	5. Chapter 5

m: 'Take Me Away' belongs to Seether. (World's greatest band, EVER.)

shadow0015: I love Zake. Hmmm…Zake vs. Nackor vs. Drak…tough choice.

Chapter Five

Saronax ran his blade through the heart of bandit. The man let out a strangled gasp and collapsed, dead.

"Yay! Blood! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Zake cried manically.

The rest of the group stared at the blade. Saronax didn't bat an eyelash at the sword's antics and continued on. Viconia once again materialized next to him. "Have I ever told you how it is that I came to flee from the Underdark?"

Jaheira turned around and addressed Viconia. "Are we to be entertained by another of your stories, drow? No doubt they consist of little but one set of lies strung to another. Why you bother is beyond me."

**"**I have no need of lies, half-breed. But obviously you find cause to be jealous of my relationship with your man."

"Wait…what? When was I Jaheira's 'man'?" Saronax cried indignantly.

"Jealous? I am Saronax's friend. I would warn him of a nearby snake readying to attack, the same I would warn him away from your lascivious attentions." Jaheira spat.

"Then you fool yourself, elg'caress. I see your glances at Saronax, even as you speak of the dead. You have abandoned Khalid, though you do not admit it." Viconia shot back.

**"**Khalid would not begrudge my moving on! You hold yourself in such high esteem? You think Saronax would find such a soulless harlot as yourself attractive? What say you, Saronax? I give fair warning of this serpent's intentions.Warn her off before she entwines her way around your heart and it is too late"

Saronax scowled. "I value your opinion, consider me duly warned. Either way, I'm not attracted to-" He stopped himself. Was he certain that he was not attracted to Viconia?

His thoughts were interrupted by the voice of Viconia. "Good, then.I was about to tell you the reasons behind my flight from the Underdark... do you still care to hear the tale, Saronax?"

Saronax shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

**"**I had worshipped the Spider Queen for an age and a half, longer than you have been alive, but there came a time when my faith in Lolth was no more. I lapsed when a child...a baby...was to die: it would not have made Lolth stronger or more influential or made her a greater deity. I lost my will that day. One of the lesser priestesses noticed my hesitation and she took the babe's life, herself, eager to usurp my place in Lolth's favor."

"What happened then?"

"My House had fallen into disfavor with the Dark Queen as a result of my actions, and the word spread throughout the city. My mother scrambled to make sacrifices of wealth and servants to appease Lolth, but the goddess would have none of it. As is custom among the drow, the weak become the prey of the faithful. A lesser House jumped at the opportunity and began a war with ours. Lolth was pleased at the House's aggression...and ours had to fight twice as hard to survive and regain Lolth's favor. My mother wished me to recant, to prostate myself before the Spider Queen and beg forgiveness. She was desperate that I do so, in fact. But I refused. I was disgusted with my Queen, so I cursed my mother and endangered my House. In my naiveté I thought that I would survive after my actions."

"But...you obviously did survive.What happened next?"

"I...no. The memory of the events fills my heart with bile, Saronax. I cannot continue. Another time, perhaps." She said before walking off.

Saronax stared after her. Once again, he began to ponder whether or not she was really as ruthless as she seemed. _Of course she is, Gallisone. If you fall for her, it will be your suicide. _

XXXXX

"I am ready to continue my tale, if you are willing to hear it." Viconia said several days later.

"Alright then." Saronax replied.

"Let me see...I had told you of my mother, correct? She was desperate to restore Lolth's goodwill to the House DeVir, and I was proving uncooperative. My mother did the only thing she thought she could do, of course. She commanded that I be offered as a sacrifice to appease the Spider Queen. I was surrounded by male soldiers who attempted to cart me off to the temple. I hated my mother, but I knew that she did the right thing. I knew that my Queen would indeed be pleased at one of her daughters being offered to her. I fought grandly, killing many of the males...but it was futile. I was overwhelmed, dragged to the temple, and splayed across the altar in preparation for the priestesses to take my life.I was frightened...terrified, in fact. I would have died, in fact, were it not for...if it were not for my brother. My poor, foolish brother.Valas..." Viconia cast her eyes to the ground but Saronax had already seen several tears splash onto the ground below.

Saronax put on a sneer. "Is that a tear I see running down your cheek? Shedding a tear for a mere male? What's come over you?"

Viconia snapped her head up, her eyes filled with burning anger rather than grief. He...he was no mere male! Is it so difficult for you to believe that I might have cared for another, once!"

A sudden thought struck Saronax. _She cared for her brother. Valas was to her as Imoen is to me. _Saronax did not like to admit it, but he cared about Imoen. She could make him laugh when he was at his most enraged and always made him smile, despite what was happening. He cared about Imoen, just as Viconia did Valas. Saronax shook his head. "It surprises me, that is all. It seems differentthan what you have said about the drow before."

"Our...our relationship was unusual, yes... ...I...I am sorry, Saronax. I do not wish to discuss Valas any further. Excuse me."

XXXXX

Saronax growled as he went through the group's coins. He had thought that they had reached twenty thousand gold but they were short by several thousand, a counting error on his part. He was sitting in one of the rooms he had rented at an inn as he recounted once more.

Viconia walked into the room and sat down across from him.

"What?" he asked gruffly.

"Tell me something...did you have much of a family?"

"Go away, I'm busy." Saronax snapped.

"Moody bastard. As you wish." she snarled and stepped out of the room.

XXXXX

The next several nights, the party rested outside. Saronax felt a strange feeling of deja vu as he and Viconia sat around the campfire. Viconia had a troubled look in her eyes; as though she were suffering form some internal conflict.

"My...brother...is what finally made me break my faith fully from the Spider Queen. His actions, I mean...saving me from sacrifice" Viconia said quietly.

Saronax looked at her. "I thought you lost your faith when you refused to sacrifice the kid."

"I had begun to question Lolth's appetite for power and absolute devotion with the child, but I did not cast her out of my heart fully until Valas saved my life."

"Why would your brother's saving you do that?" Saronax asked, puzzled.

"Valas used his magic to free me...and when my mother became enraged and tried to stop him from ruining the House, he killed her. It was the ultimate act of defiance for a drow male, and Lolth did what she does to all males who defy her. She transformed him into a drider, a half-drow half-spider creature of pure malice and base instinct.Valas was wiped away, replaced by this...monstrous thing. I cursed Lolth's name for what she had done to him. I renounced the Dark Queen with every fiber of my being...and she was not pleased. She abandoned me, left me completely without power. I had no brother, no power and House DeVir was, as far as I knew, falling. I was forced to flee the Underdark, making my way quickly to the surface before the other drow could stop me, cursing and crying the entire way."

Saronax looked at Viconia. Raw grief swam in her grey eyes, proof that she was battling emotions within. Hesitant at first, Saronax moved to sit beside Viconia. He then put his arms around her in a friendly embrace. "Without your power, that must have been a difficult journey." He commented.

"Yes.Yes it was. Never have I been more terrified, until I found the grace of the Nightsinger." Viconia's breath came in short, staccato, bursts. It was obvious she was on the verge of tears.

"Just let it out." Saronax coaxed.

"No…I…I can't."

"You don't have to be strong all the time, Viconia. It's okay if you give in just this once."

Tears fell freely from Viconia's face. The drow tried to stop the river of grief, but found herself incapable. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed,still attempting to muffle her cries.Saronax pulled her closer allowing her to lean against his chest and cry. Saronax offered no words of reconciliation, for he had none to give.

After several more minutes, Viconia pulled away. She looked up at Saronax and saw something she had never gazed upon before. Saronax's ice blue eyes were filled with warmth, concern, compassion. He cared about Viconia, his eyes gave it away.

Surprisingly uncertain at first, Viconia leaned closer towards Saronax and pressed her mouth against his. Alarm bells went off in Saronax's head. _This will be your death._

_To hell with that. _Saronax returned the kiss. They both immersed themselves in the moment, becoming more passionate by the second.

"I SEE SHINY PEOPLE!"

Zake's voice made the fighter and the cleric break apart as though they had suddenly been electrocuted. Saronax sighed. "I thought he was asleep." He got up to see to the blade. _Nothing lasts forever, _he reminded himself.

XXXXX

Several nights later, the group was back at an inn. Saronax sat in his room, sharpening his spear. He grimaced when he accidentally nicked his finger on the blade. He got up to search for a bandage but found none in his room. Scowling, he opened the door to leave.

Viconia stood in the entranceway, hand poised in a knocking position. "May I come in?" she asked, lowering her hand.

"Sure. Just let me get something for this first." He held out his finger.

Viconia cast a healing spell on it. "There." She walked into Saronax's room and sat down on the bed. Saronax shut the door and turned around to face her.

"If you would...if you would please sit with me for a moment, I would be thankful. I find myself uncharacteristically overcome with anxiety and I am not...eager...to be alone for the evening." Viconia admitted.

A suspicious feeling came over Saronax. "Forget it, Viconia...I'm not about to fall victim to another one of your head games."

"Please, Saronax...do not make me beg. I implore you to stay with me but a few moments so that I may put myself at ease..."

"Actually I think I'd rather enjoy seeing you beg, Viconia. It would be nice compensation for spitting in my face." He said, grinning.

"Hmph. I'll not give you the pleasure. If you will not offer me any comfort, then I'll go."

"Relax, I was only joking. I'll stay with you." He sat down next to her. A look of alarm crossed the fighter's face. "By the hells, Viconia...you're shaking! What's wrong?"

"I have been...thinking of Lolth. She is cruel, not known for forgiveness, and always takes revenge...collecting the lapsed and fallen. I know she will come for me."

"How so?"

"She will answer any summons simply to make a vainglorious entrance and impress the gathered. I have seen her power, what she does to those who fall from grace. It is because I have seen, because I have felt the lash of tentacle rods, that she will...will leave me to think I am safe or free and then she will come for me. I...I dream of Valas, sometimes, and I try to speak to him in my dreams. But he is only a monster, now, and I scream when his horrid spider legs caress me... I think...what can Lolth do to me if she has done this to Valas? What worse torments await me when she finally decides to come!"

Viconia startled Saronax by grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him closer. "Saronax, I am frightened to my very core! Do not leave me alone! Stay with me this night. I...I need to feel your flesh next to mine, to embrace your strength..."

"Viconia. This isn't right. I mean, I only kissed you once…"

He was silenced by the drow's finger pressed to his lips. "I...have a need, Saronax. A need that must be fulfilled...I must feel your strength within me and around me. Do not deny me this, Saronax...I offer to you all the pleasures that a drow woman may bestow if you but hold me this night."

"I...do not doubt that your talent, Viconia.And you're beautiful. But not like this, not now..."

"When can it be perfect, Saronax? You are a valiant male filled with courage and god's blood. I have seen you look upon, and I am not displeased. Do not deny me, Saronax...and do not deny yourself."

Saronax smiled grimly. "You're going to be the death of me. I don't doubt it for a minute." He said affectionately and kissed her. The kiss was tender and held a hint of great promise. Saronax wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. Viconia gently raked her nails across Saronax's scalp, pulling them downwards until she reached Saronax's waist and began undoing his belt. Saronax would have helped her, but found himself too busy loosening the ties of her shirt.

Saronax broke away momentarily. "I will protect you from any that seek to do you harm. I refuse to lose you to anyone. Be they the greatest God to the lowest bandit."

"Shut up, male." She replied. Saronax was about to make an angry retort when he saw the grin on Viconia's face. He smiled as well as they sank backwards onto the bed.

_As beautiful as fire against the evening sky  
You fuel the lost desire  
I no longer wanna die  
Take me by the hand  
And see beyond the lie  
Strip away the fences  
Leaving me needing  
Leaving me high  
I know you're so  
Solo but I can't  
Take me away  
(cause I don't wanna lose control)  
Take me away  
(cause I don't lose it all)  
Relieved of all the pain  
You let me see again  
Delivered from my shame now  
And I'm lost for what to say  
Cleansed and pure and weak  
I suffer when I dream  
I need to find a purpose  
Need to feel you needing me  
I know you're so solo I can't  
Pure and weak  
I suffer when I dream  
Cleansed of me I suffer when I dream  
I want you to stay  
You take the pain away  
Want you to stay  
I need you here to keep me sane_


	6. Chapter 6

shadow0015: I loved writing that scene. They're both so twisted in their own ways…no wonder they ended up in bed together. ;-)

Chapter Six

Rays of sunlight streamed through the room, falling across the fighter's face. Saronax growled and opened his eyes.

"Well.I see that you are finally awake. Ihope that your pathetic exertions of last night brought at least one of us some measure of pleasure." A sarcastic voice stated.

Saronax looked across the room. Viconia sat in a chair, fully clothed and glaring at him.

Saronax pushed several bangs away from his forehead before speaking. "Pathetic? It sure didn't take you long to go back to being a cold-hearted bitch."

"I am merely disappointed. Your performance pales in comparison to a drow male. My skin simply crawls with the thought that I allowed your rough hands to touch me!"

"I don't understand you. Last night you were practically begging me to hold you and this morning you're acting like I forced myself upon you!" Saronax roared.

"Do not deny your salivating male desires, fool. I found the thought of your touch pleasing, but now I know better…you are no more than a boy in men's clothing!"

"You're not wonderful yourself you whore! What? Do you want me to pay you for your services? Like the calimshite merchant? Is that what I am to you? A PAWN?"

Viconia stood up, livid. "How dare you refer to me as such! You bastard!"

"Bastard am I?" Saronax got out of bed and grabbed Viconia's arm. "Then what's stopping me from taking you by force right now?" He asked, his eyes burning with almost savage rage.

Viconia shook her arm loose from his grip. "I know you too well, Saronax. You would never do that to me, or any woman for that matter."

"You understand me?" He sneered at her. "Is that how you managed to convince me to sleep with you last night? I can't believe I let you talk me into that!"

"Concern yourself with it no longer, then! I shall go and scrub your foul stain from my skin and attempt to suppress my gorge should you approach me again!" She turned around and walked towards the door.

"You do that! Now that I think of it, do you want me to pay after you finish scrubbing yourself or do you want me to pay you right now, harlot?" He called after her.

Viconia spun around. Before Saronax could blink, Viconia walked up to him and punched him in the jaw. Astounded, Saronax felt his mouth. Blood stained his fingertips.

Viconia gave him her iciest glare before storming out of the room. Saronax let out a stream of obscenities after the door shut.

"Wow, Sarr. I didn't know you knew that many curses." said an awed voice from Saronax's pack.

Saronax walked over to his pack and pulled Zake out. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Nothing except for the cuss words. Why do you-" Zake cut off abruptly. "Holy mother of shinys! What happened to your back?"

Saronax turned his head. Many long deep scratches decorated his back, products of Viconia's passion the night before. "They're 'gifts' from the Viconia." He said bitterly.

"She raped you?"

"In a sense."

"AHA! I knew she wanted todo you! Bob owes me ten gold!"

"Bob?"

"One of the people in my head."

"…Right."

"So…where is Vicky?"

"Why would I care where that slut is?" Saronax snapped and sheathed Zake. After donning his armor, the fighter stepped out of the room.

XXXXX

Saronax glared at Viconia across the bar. Barely two days had passed since the event between the two and Viconia was already speaking to another man.

Salvanas gave Viconia what he thought was a dashing grin. "Hmmm. I always love a dark, brooding woman. I sense that you have a sensuous nature, my elven beauty."

"You don't know the half of it, male." Viconia said flatly.

"Indeed? Perhaps we could…find someplace more private and discuss thee things we have in common…?"

"You do not interest me, male. And doubt you could withstand the force of drow passion."

"I would be willing to die if that it took to partake in your swarthy lust, my dear…"

Viconia's could feel Saronax's gaze boring into her. "Hmmm, suddenly I am tempted…"

Saronax had seen enough. He stood up and walked over to Salvanas. "Could I speak with you for a minute?"

Salvanas whirled around, ready to make an angry retort but stopped when he saw the burly fighter that stood behind him. "Okay." He said weakly.

Saronax lead him to another part of the bar. "Listen, there's something you should know about the drow you were speaking to."

"Oh?"

"She's slept with nearly every man she's met south of Nashkell. For your own good, do NOT sleep with her. I heard one guy woke up missing a kidney." Saronax lied.

Salvanas paled.

"And I've heard from reliable sources that she has a horrible case of crabs…" Saronax lied.

"Crabs?"

"You know, it's a sexually transmitted disease in which-"

"No! I…I know what it is." Salvanas said before walking away, babbling a quick apology to Viconia, and practically running out of the Copper Coronet.

Viconia walked over to Saronax, glaring. "What did you say to him?"

"Never mind that."

"Why did you stop him?"

"To protect the rest of my gender from you." Saronax snapped and strode away. _I knew it was a mistake. I knew it. _Saronax didn't stop until he reached his room.

XXXXX

"I have been thinking about how you have refused to take up your destiny as the son of Bhaal...You have no impetus to carve an empire, and you are certainly no Lord of Murder.I have decided you are weak and cowardly, not fit for the godsblood flowing within you." Viconia said the next day as they walked through the woods towards the Umar hills.

"My destiny is my own, Viconia.I'll not discuss it with you." Saronax snarled.

"Yes...that is the Saronax I now expect. Brush me off, refuse to meet a challenge; you are unworthy...like a worm you meet your destiny on your belly." Viconia sniped.

"Okay, what the Hell is your problem? Why is it that every time you open your mouth, you spew shit?"

"You nauseate me, Saronax...is that not reason enough?I look upon you and I see something that I would rather squish under my boot!"

Saronax sighed in exasperation. "Again you snap shut on me. Is it so hard to deal with someone as an equal, Viconia? Like Valas was to you?"

"Arrgh! How irritating you are when you presume so! Get away from my sight! Away!"

XXXXX

That night Saronax watched once more as Viconia strutted around the bar, attempting to aggravate Saronax as much as possible by flirting with other male patrons. Finally, Saronax had enough and walked out of the building.

The warm air of the night greeted Saronax as he stepped outside. Not sure of his direction—and not really caring—Saronax made his way down the road. The fighter stopped at the river when he heard an approaching presence.

Viconia walked over to him. "I have a confession to make to you. Give me your ears for a moment and listen, if you possess the sense." she declared.

Saronax scowled at her. "I have no interest in more of your games, Viconia." He started to walk away but Viconia grabbed his arm. "That is too bad. I refuse to allow you to push me aside, regardless of your sullen mood or overbearing demeanor. You will listen to me, Saronax."

She took a deep breath. "You wish to know of me? You wish to learn what I am like? I shall tell you the truth of it, then. I have lied to you, Saronax, lies upon lies. My tale of the farmer in Beregost? A lie. I laid with him many times, seducing him to get the things I needed. It was his wife and townsfolk that drove me out. Like a succubus I have whored my way to Amn, taking what favors I could gather through sweat and passion. I earned passage with tongue and moans, Saronax, with more males than you can count. And you are nothing compared to them. Any of them. So, then.What do you think of that, Saronax? What do you think of me now?"

Saronax searched her face. Viconia's gaze was determined and angry but another emotion showed though; deceit. "I think you are lying.Why are you trying to push me away?" Saronax asked, genuinely hurt.

"I am telling you that I have had rivvil by the dozens, that I allowed their saliva to cover me, allowed them to use me for their pleasures! And I enjoyed it! I am a creature of dark lusts, you fool! Why are you not disgusted by this! Turn away from me, spit on me and curse my name, I command you!"

"Liar! I'm not those other men! I've seen the real you, Viconia! I won't let you push me away!"

"Bastard! Stubborn bastard! Jal khaless zhah waela! Why must I trust you! WHY! In trust lies death! Leave me alone! I will not be dominated! Stay away!"

Saronax suddenly reached out and covered Viconia's mouth with his palm. Viconia let out several indignant yells but Saronax silenced her by whispering, "Quiet, wench. They'll hear us."

Viconia didn't know who or what he was describing but fell silent anyway. Several robbers stepped out of the woods. "Too late." Saronax muttered.

"Hand over yer possessions and the lass and we'll let ye go, lad." The leader promised.

"Why her?"

"She's quite a looker. She'll fetch a nice price on the slave market."

"Go fuck yourself." Saronax replied calmly. He had left both Zake and his spear at the inn so he brought up his fists and went into a fighting crouch.

One of the more impulsive bandits roared and leapt at Saronax, brandishing a rapier. Saronax ducked the blow that was aimed at him and delivered a solid punch to the bandit's unprotected belly. The bandit grunted and dropped his sword. Saronax grabbed the blade and swiftly gutted the bandit.

Another bandit rushed in to fight Saronax. They began a complex fighting pattern, their blades clashing continually in almost perfect rhythm. Viconia stayed back and chanted spells to help Saronax. So engrossed in a spell Viconia was that she didn't notice another bandit sneaking up behind her.

Viconia let out a yelp as the bandit tackled her. She tried to struggle loose but the bandit was too strong and pinned her to the ground. The man grinned and reached towards her waist.

Saronax roared and pulled the bandit off of Viconia, dangling him in the air and stabbing him in the ribs. The fighter let the bandit drop. "I think that's all of them."

Viconia nodded and started to stand up when her eyes widened. "Look out, male!" she screamed but it was too late. The leader thrust his knife in Saronax's back.

Arrow Maker: Cliffhangar. Bwahahaha.


	7. Chapter 7

BloodyKitsune: It's an OCD…I can't help it.

shadow0015: 'She raped you?' I love that line too. It seems like something evil Vicky would do. They are a strange couple. There relationship is pretty much summed up by something my best friend once said, "You see, no one likes her because she's a meanie. And no one likes him because he's a butt. So if they start dating, it'll be meanie-butt love!"

Chapter Seven

"SARONAX!" Viconia screamed as the fighter sank to his knees. The bandit grinned at her. "Whatcha gonna do without yer guard dog now, lass?"

"Eliminate you, male." she replied and shouted a spell. The bandit let out a strangled scream as an invisible force gripped his heart and crushed the organ.

Viconia knelt down next to Saronax. He was unconscious. The wound on his back was several inches deep and stretched from shoulder blade to shoulder blade. Viconia's sense of hearing—sharpened by the adrenaline coursing through her veins—picked up the sound of his heart, getting slower by the minute.

She cast spell after spell on him but his breathing remained ragged and his pulse, irregular. "Don't you dare die, you foolish bastard." She choked out. It was obvious that she was on the verge of tears. "If you join Valas, I swearby Shar I willnever forgive you."

The drow didn't know how long she sat there; she was too deep in concentration to notice the passage of time. Minutes or perhaps hours later, the sound of footsteps fell into Viconia's range of hearing. Yoshimo, Aerie, Jaheira, Jan, and Minsc came into view.

Aerie gasped when she saw Saronax. "Oh…oh no!"

"That appears to be a highly serious wound." Yoshimo commented.

Jaheira crouched down next to Viconia. "By the horns of Silvanas! What happened?"

"Bandits." Viconia replied, not looking up from the injury.

"Step aside, Viconia." Jaheira commanded.

"No." the drow snarled.

"I am aware of your feelings for him but if you don't stop now, you'll poor your life-force into your spells! Step aside!"

Viconia glared at Jaheira but moved.

Jaheira began casting spells on Saronax. "Aerie! Come here, girl, and help me!"

XXXXX

With some careful planning, the group had managed to bring Saronax back to the inn. Viconia had not left Saronax's side once since they arrived, determined to stay with him. Jaheira glanced over at the cleric. Her arms and legs were crossed in an unyielding manner and her jaw was set in a grim line. Her grey gaze flicked over Saronax, looking for signs of improvement as well as signs that his condition was worsening.

Jaheira recognized the expression. It had adorned her face many times when Khalid was still alive. The druid was surprised by the change in Viconia; it seemed so unusual for her to act like this. _Love. That has to be it. Only that could give someone as selfish as Viconia maternal instincts and compassion for someone else._

Jaheira checked the time. It was three hours past midnight. "You should get some sleep, Viconia."

"Leave me alone, half-breed."

Jaheira gritted her teeth at the insult but caught herself before she said something she would regret. "You won't be of much use to him if you're exhausted."

"I am not leaving."

"You love him, don't you?"

Viconia blinked, clearly surprised by the directness of the question. "I...that is not your concern." she said harshly.

"Well then, get some sleep. I don't believe that Saronax would be pleased if he learned that you were exhausting yourself for his sake."

Viconia narrowed her eyesand left.

XXXXX

Saronax slowly opened his eyes. He started to sit up but stopped for a moment. His back was rather stiff so he sat up more cautiously the second time he tried.

Minsc was sitting on a stool across the room. The ranger grinned at Saronax. "Saronax! I knew you would be alright! Boo told me so."

Saronax smoothed several strands of hair away from his face. "How long have I been out?"

"Boo says that Saronax was out for two days."

Saronax's eyes bulged. "TWO DAYS?" He immediately sat up. "Let's go."

"But you just-"

"NOW!"

XXXXX

Saronax sat at the campfire, sharpening and talking to Zake at the same time. Zake was in the middle of speaking. "…So anyway, there is no Sir Nicolas."

"Really? I had no idea." Saronax replied sarcastically.

"It's a scam created by the toy industry to get kids to beg their parents for presents at Midwinter. The real Sir Nicolas is called Chris Cringle. He's the head of all the major toy corporations in the world. And the little helper elves? They're all workers in his elfling sweatshop."

"…Right."

Their conversation was abruptly cut off by Viconia stepping out of her tent and coming towards them.

"I think I know a certain twisted drow female who wants to do the horizontal mambo with a certain human-" Zake was silenced by Saronax sheathing him.

Viconia sat down and sighed. "I...I cast my white flag before you.I can struggle no more. You have...you have defeated me."

"Ohhh no, I'm not falling for this again. Just stay away from me, you crazy bitch." Saronax spat.

"I...I understand, Saronax.I shall simply apologize for my behavior, then, and leave you alone from now on."

"Wait...maybe I've spoken too quickly. Tell me what you mean by 'defeated'...I don't understand." Saronax said warily.

"Yes, defeated me.I do not know what it is about you, Saronax, but I opened up to you...I let you inside with honesty and candor. I am not used to such. Trust is death.I have been betrayed again and again, and yet I began to trust in you. I...I could not allow it to happen.I was confused, I tried to drive you away. Those...things...I said when we last spoke? Lies. I told you the truth of things the first time.You saw through my deception, and would not be driven away. I owe you...so much.You are safe harbor in a storm of terrifying power. I begin to feel that I need you...and this enthralls me and enrages me all at once... If you will have me, I shall not push you away again..." Viconia reached out and stroked his cheek. "Stay with me tonight, Saronax, let us be together in earnest. Let me savor the unfamiliar fear that goes with this trust."

Saronax pushed her hand away and growled, "I don't trust you, Viconia. Not after the last time. Why should I trust you now?"

"You would not let me repel you, no matter how I tried. I am defeated by your stubborn will and strange regard. My need is real, Saronax...stay with me tonight."

Saronax wrung his hands, unusually nervous. "I don't think the time is right for this."

"There is no right time for such as us: tomorrow could bring death. Allow my need, Saronax. Allow my honest submission. Refuse... and I shall bother you no more."

Saronax gave her a rueful smile. "And you say I'm stubborn." He pulled into his arms and gave her a passionate kiss.

Viconia broke away after several minutes. She startled Saronax by grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him so that their faces were only centimeters apart. "Come to me, then, my mrann d'ssinss.You have defeated me...now taste your victory..." She pressed a forceful kiss to his mouth.

Saronax met her with equal aggression, crushing Viconia against his chest and continuing the kiss. Lust burned in the drow's eyes as she grabbed Saronax's arm and led him to her tent…

XXXXX

Saronax slept, the first deep sleep he'd had in a long time. When he woke, a pair of grey eyes stared back at him. Viconia smiled and laid her chin down on Saronax's chest. "A good morning to you.Or, at least, as close to morning as we come with these strange hours that we keep. I trust your exertions were...worthwhile?"

"Is this a lead up to another round of verbal abuse?" he asked suspiciously.

She chuckled. "No, Saronax, do not worry. Besides, I enjoyed myself immensely. For whatever you lack in experience you make up in enthusiasm…experience will come in time."

"Glad to hear it."

Viconia gave him a soft smile. "I…I am lucky, Saronax, to have found you on the surface. To think that I would need to come so far, to such an alien place, to find someone that I could…trust. You are not so terrible, Saronax…for a male."

"What did I do to deserve such grudging words from you?"

"Do not pout so, Saronax. I meant no barb by it. This unfamiliar for me, as a drow…although, with you, it does seem as bad as it once did."

"Viconia, I was only joking."

She glared at him. "When did you develop a sense of humor? Never mind that. If you keep teasing me however, I will make you suffer."

"Perfect." He replied and pulled her closer into the position for a kiss. When they finished, Viconia smiled and slipped her arms around Saronax's neck. "We can wait a few more hours to continue our travels, can we not?"

He grinned. "Of course." He leaned towards her.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU DAMN DIRTY NOT-SHINY APES!" A familiar voice screamed outside the tent.

Saronax sat up in surprise. This caused Viconia to accidentally roll off of Saronax and fall to the floor, dragging the bed sheets with her.

Saronax sighed. "Never mind." He stood up and started hunting around for his clothes.

Viconia frowned. "One of these days I am going to…'convince' you to throw that blade in a river."

"Vicky, you don't need to seduce me to get me to do that." Saronax responded, flashing her a wicked grin.

"I'll hold you to it then." She began fishing around for her clothes. Saronax handed her clothes to her. Viconia donned them and stood up.

Saronax began smirking as the drow headed towards the door. Viconia turned around, gave his backside a brief squeeze, and continued towards the door. Saronax gave her a look of mock-indignation and followed.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Saronax found himself deep in thought as he walked. Part of him had been wondering as of late if he had made a mistake in forming a relationship with Viconia. The doubt had grown, and formed an inner turmoil that was eating at him inside.

At that moment, Viconia approached. "Tell me...did Gorion tell you many tales of the Underdark? Did he, perchance, mention some of the races that lived below?"

Saronax's temper flared. "I have no interest in talking, Viconia." he growled.

Viconia narrowed her eyes. "I see that laying with you has done nothing to increase your aptitude for discourse. Very well, waela karliik, drown in your silence if you must."

XXXXX

Viconia frowned as she walked. As of late, Saronax had been even moodier than usual, rebuking every attempt Viconia had made to talk with him. _I do not understand. He wasin good spiritsafter the second time Ilaid with him. Good-natured, laughing, happy. Now he has returned to his moody habits. Perhaps I should speak with him._

She strode towards Saronax. "Do your people have any kind of rite of passage into adulthood? I am curious."

He scowled at her. "I'm not interested in discussing this right now, alright?"

"Oh, look…the moody Saronax does not feel like talking. What a surprise." She snapped.

XXXXX

That night, the group rested at an inn. Saronax had rented separate rooms for each of the party members. Before, he would rent one room for both him and Viconia. The drow took this as a sign that he wished to sleep alone. _Damn the male! Whywill he notspeak with me? Heis a moody bastard by nature but never this moody…_

Viconia sighed and sat down on her bed. She pulled the covers up to her chin and tried to sleep. After three hours had passed with no success, Viconia decided to get up and leave.

XXXXX

The dream haunted Saronax once more. Luckily, it was almost finished.

"…Follow, if only to protect the weak that fell because of you." Irenicus spat. He threw a lighting bolt at Imoen.

Saronax woke up in a cold sweat. The sound of Imoen's screams still rang in his ears. Forcing himself to take deep breaths and calm down, Saronax slowly got out of bed. He grabbed a pair of pants of the floor and donned them before walking out of the room.

XXXXX

Viconia sat in the empty common room of the inn. "I assume you could notsleep as well?" she asked as Saronax entered the room. He said nothing, choosing to remain silent as he fixed himself a drink.

Zake had been placed on the table next to Viconia. The blade took that moment to say, "Nice outfit, Sarr. You forget your non-shiny boots and shirt?" he asked, indicating Saronax's bare chest and feet.

Saronax frowned and picked up the sword. Ignoring Zake's protests, the fighter placed him outside the door of the room.

"Are you aware that, despite our intimacies, I know little of you other than the usual graces? You've mysteries in you...and secrets. That face holds tales in its creases." Viconia stated as Saronax sat down across from her.

Saronax said nothing.

Not discouraged, Viconia continued, "What about the time before the Life? Before the endless travel, days in the dark and death at your heels? Who was your closest ally then?"

A memory flashed before Saronax's eyes.

_"Sarr! Come on!" Imoen cried. _

_The ten-year-old rolled his eyes. "I'm coming, Immy." _

_"Well hurry up! You'll miss it! It's sooo cool!" _

_"Whatever." Saronax said and followed. _

_Imoen led Saronax onto one of fortress walls. The stars shone brightly that night, casting an almost blue glow on the world. "Okay, what is it?" Saronax asked. _

_"Look up." Imoen replied. _

_Saronax tilted his head upwards. A flash of light raced through the night sky, leaving a trail of brilliance as it flew. _

_"It's a comet." said Imoen, answering Saronax's unspoken question. "They only show up once every seventy years." _

_"Just like Philydia's books." joked Saronax. _

_Imoen gave him a playful push. "You're supposed to treasure this, to remember this for the rest of your life. It's supposed to be a special moment for you." _

_"Alright! Alright! I'll never forget this. I'll think about this whenever I feel sad and you're not there to cheer me up." _

_"Promise?" _

_"I promise."_

Saronax shook his head. "I would prefer not to talk about that right now."

Viconia glared at him. "I do not understand you sometimes. Always locked up, never opened for business. Perhaps you'll say anything to get what you want, then have nothing to say."

"Is that what you believe? Which one of us is the liar, Viconia? Which one of us has lied repeatedly to the other and played games with their head? Hmmm?"

"And which one of us has apologized for doing so and tried to change? I do not see you making any effort to change your moody habits for me!"

"Maybe I don't want to change, have you ever considered that!"

"Even if it is a change for the better? You are a fool, Saronax. If you are so stubborn as to retain a bad habit then who knows what else your stubbornness will lead you to!"

"Who are you to judge? You know nothing about me!"

"I am TRYING to learn more about you, Saronax. I have been attempting to speak with you for days but you snap shut on me every time I opened my mouth. Did something not agree with you at our last meal? Or is there another reason that you retain that constipated expression?"

"Funny. I'm just not in the mood to laugh right now."

"You are not in the mood for anything, Saronax. Why won't you tell me what is wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Now which one us is the deceitful liar? I opened up to you, Saronax. You could have the decency to do the same!"

"You never had to open up to me, that your own choice."

"And now I'm asking that you chose to open to me for once!"

"Fine! You really wanna know what's wrong? I don't trust you. I don't trust anyone! In fact, the only person I do trust is locked in an asylum with some crazy son of a bitch mad mage! Now that Imoen's gone, who can I trust now?"

"What about me? I am here for you."

"I'd like to believe that, I really would."

"Then why do you not believe me?"

"Because I can't! I don't know why, but I can't!"

"I lost the only person I ever trusted as well. I amattempting to find another person I trust in you. Why can't you return the favor?"

"I…I'm scared." Saronax admitted quietly.

"What?" asked a surprised Viconia.

"I'm afraid to trust you."

"I understand that. I was raised on the proverb 'trust is for the foolish'. I am every bit as frightened as you, Saronax. I am willing try however, and I wish you would join me in doing so."

Saronax let out a deep sigh. "I suppose I could try…"

Viconia smiled. "That is good enough for the present." She stood up and walked over to Saronax, leaning down and pressing a long, sweet kiss to his lips. He returned the kiss, threading his fingers in her silver hair as he gave into his passion. They both stood up in unspoken agreement and walked towards Saronax's room.

XXXXX

The next morning, Viconia rolled over and groped around. Saronax was absent. Puzzled, Viconia looked up. A note had been stabbed into the wall with a knife. She walked over and snatched it away.

Gone Exercising.

Saronax.

A smile quirked her lips. _He is becoming more considerate. He left a note._ She arched an eyebrow at the dagger. _Is he trying to be dramatic? It's a poor attempt._

Viconia slipped into the gymnasium. Saronax was busy doing pushups. Seeing no chairs, Viconia settled for Saronax's back. Saronax showed no indication of added effort as the drow sat on his back. He shot her an amused look and continued his exercises.

"Have you given any thought to what you will do once this whole business is over with?" Viconia asked, idly walking her fingers across Saronax's shoulders.

"I've devoted most of my thought to survival."

"I have thought on the future myself." She grinned savagely. "With a little ambition, I see us carving an empire, ruling a small kingdom, and living in the hedonistic luxury we are meant to!"

Saronax craned his neck towards her and cocked an eyebrow. "I have no interest in lording over others, Viconia. I thought you knew that."

"Do not dismiss it so easily. Inject some kindness, if you must. With your power, you could bring order to a chaotic land. People might appreciate your rule."

Saronax stopped his routine and gently turned over, easing Viconia into his lap. "Perhaps your thought has some merit, I don't know."

"Feh, it is little more than idle fantasy, really. It is good to see that you have a little desire however...perhaps that is something I can work on, hm?"

He grinned. "I'm starting to believe that you can get me to do anything, if you put your mind to it. I'm surprised you haven't asked me to shave off my beard yet."

She smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I haven't convinced to get rid of Zake yet. But now that we're on the subject, will you shave off your beard?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I like the beard. The beard stays."

"Hmph. Very well then. I will break you eventually. And then…you will shave."

"Sure."

XXXXX

Several days later, the group was resting outside. Viconia followed Saronax to his tent. "We are to stop and rest now, are we? I suppose that is good and well, as I am exhausted nearly to the point of dropping. Come, then, my mrann d'ssinss, and let us get our coupling over with quickly." Viconia said in a bored tone as she began loosening the ties to her armor.

"'Over with'? You don't make that sound very appealing." Saronax commented.

"I may be tired, but I look forward to showing the arts I learned as a Drow." Viconia declared, still focusing on her armor. "I hold a degree of...affection...for you, Saronax. How else am I supposed to show this?"

Saronax grabbed her hands to keep her from continuing to loosen her armor. "You do not need tohave sexwith me to show your affection, Viconia. I don't expect anything from you."

Hmm. An odd thing to say. If I had no male to service me in the Underdark I slept alone. I am...unfamiliar with this. How else would you show...affection?"

"Here...let us hold each other tonight, only, and I will show you."

"As...As you wish, Saronax. I feel uncomfortable with this arrangement, but I suppose that...that some rest is not uncalled-for."

A few minutes later, Saronax sat down on his bedroll and wrapped a blanket around both him and Viconia. Uneasiness remained in Viconia's eyes. Saronax gave her a reassuring smile. "Trust me."

"I despise it when you use that against me." Viconia muttered as she laid her head on Saronax's chest.


	9. Chapter Nine

naradrith: I like your fics too. I went back and fixed the typo. :)

Chapter Nine

Saronax opened his eyes and smiled at the sight in front of him. Viconia was fast asleep, her head resting on Saronax's chest. Her silver hair fell on her face in a mass of unkempt tangles. To Saronax, she never looked lovelier. The fighter was content just to gaze upon her as she slept.

This did not last long, however. Viconia opened her eyes and looked up at Saronax. "Is it...is it time to awaken already?"

Saronax nodded.

"I must admit, Saronax, that I slept more deeply than I have in some time. I have not felt safer in…a long time…than I did in your arms. A unique experience."

Saronax leaned towards Viconia and kissed her. When it was over, he said, "I care about you too much to consider you only here for my pleasure, Vicky. You are far more than that."

_But do you love me, Saronax? Do you truly? Never have you told me outright. _This was true. Saronax had informed Viconia that he cared about her. That he even trusted her, but not once had he said the phrase 'I love you.'

"I…I have nothing…nothing to answer that with, Saronax. Thank you for your…consideration." Her expression hardened. "But if you think I will become teary and weak then you are foolish indeed. Come! Let's move before we are beset by something more sinister than squirrels and rats." She stood up and began fishing around for her clothes.

"I don't know, Vicky. Squirrels can be pretty vicious. Did Jan ever tell you about-"

"Be silent and help me find my headband."

Saronax obliged, searching the tent for the missing object. "Where did you last leave it?"

"I do notknow!"

"Think!"

"Near the bedroll somewhere!"

"Can't find it."

"Keep looking, male."

They both perked up at the sound of a voice outside. "…Boo does not see why Minsc must wear this."

"I'm telling you, Minsc, the band has special powers. If you wear it for six hours without Vicky noticing, then you'll receive three wishes."

"If Zake says so…"

Viconia and Saronax immediately stepped outside. Minsc was wearing Viconia's headband, a rather confused expression covering his face.

Viconia's eyes bulged at the sight. A murderous snarl was soon painted across her face. "YOU ILBITH!" She ran up behind Minsc, jumped on his back, and began strangling him.

"Minsc cannot breathe!" The ranger cried as he spun around wildly, trying to get the enraged drow off his back.

"Vicky's gone nuts!" Zake exclaimed.

"Give me back my headband, jaluk! I will rip out your still-beating heart and crush your small brain in my grasp!" Viconia shouted, still attempting to choke Minsc.

"Boo! Crawl onto my shoulder! Feel the burning stare of my HAMSTER and change your ways, dark elf!"

"Relinqiush my headband!"

Minsc spun around again. This time, Viconia flew off his back and crashed into a pile of crates. She stood up shakily. "IT IS MINE!" She cried, holding up the headband.

Jaheira stepped out of her tent. She blinked at the laughing Zake, amused Saronax, pained Minsc, and triumphant Viconia. "I'm not going to ask…"

XXXXX

"I have...I have an odd feeling.I do not...think...I have ever felt its like before…" Viconia admitted the next day.

Saronax grinned. "What is it? Compassion? Affection? " He asked playfully.

Viconia snarled, "I will not be patronized by you, you idiot jaluk! Next time you have something smart to say, shove your head underwater before I do it for you!"

"You're still angry about the time I shoved your head in the bucket, aren't you?"

"ARGH! Idiot male!" Viconia cried in frustration and stormed off.

Saronax stared after her. "Claws are out today…"

XXXXX

The next day, they once again rested outside. Saronax decided to seek out Viconia in the hopes that she would speak to him about the feeling.

He found her in a small clearing of the woods. She knelt on the ground, whispering prayers to Shar. "Shar, qualla mrigg uns'aa areion nindol."

"Viconia?"

His voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She stood up and turned to face him.

"Are you alright, Vicky?"

A feeling of dread filled Viconia. It rapidly began to grow. "That...feeling! It is back again, but stronger this time! I can feel the ripples of the dweomer...black whispers from the depths of the Abyss!" The drow's eyes went wide."She has found me! SHE HAS FOUND ME! It...it's inside my head! IT'S INSIDE MY HEAD! NOOO! HELP ME, SARONAX! HELP ME! EEEYYYAAAAAIIIIIEEE!" Viconia's eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed.

A bizarre looking demon and a female drow appeared. "There is the strayed one! Gather her, rothe...and kill the other!" The drow cried.

"Oh no you don't, you little bitch." Saronax muttered and unsheathed Zake. The fighter charged the drow.

Zake let out a cry of delight. "MWAHAHAHAHAHA! We're gonna slice and dice and slice and dice and slice and dice…"

The battle was far from easy but Saronax's determination and concern over Viconia gave him the strength to prevail. He sank his blade deep into the heart out the drow, and into the flesh of the demon.When he was certain both the demon and drow were dead, Saronax crouched down next to the slowly recovering Viconia.

"Ooooh...that sort of psychic rape by a hound from the depths of the abyssis the sort that I simply will not tolerate! My head feels as if it is barely connected to my body..." Viconia moaned.

"Are you all right? Do you need healing?" asked a worried Saronax.

"Do not fawn over me, fool!I suffered a psychic attack, that is all! There is little that magic can do to assist me at the moment!" Viconia snapped.

"What the hell was that?"

"That was a handmaiden of Lolth, and a yochlol.Gated assassins. To think that she would go to such efforts to gather me up, it is almost beyond belief. Why would she come after me now, after all this time? Why now? Has she grown bored with my escapades, or is there some other reason? And...what will she do to take me, next? The Spider Queen is not so easily dissuaded. Saronax, I despise this terror that threatens to swallow me!"

The fighter wrapped his arms around Viconia, pulling her close and saying gruffly,"If she sends more, I'll deal with them the bastards same as I did these ones. I will protect you, Vicky."

Viconia pushed him away. "Easily and bravely said, Saronax...but Lolth is no creature to be trifled with. I...I must think. Please, leave me be for a while...I...I will pray to Shar for clarity in this matter." Cautiously, Viconia stood up and walked away.

Saronax stared at her retreating back. _What are we gonna do?_


	10. Chapter Ten

m: 'Make Up Your Mind' belongs to Theory of a Deadman.

shadow0015: There actually was an incident where Sarr woke up with a pink Iroquois crest now that I think of it…

MagicmanSmokegirl: Viconia and Saronax. I'm beginning to think that they're more screwed than Talexia and Anomen. ;)

naradrith: Saronax is an ass. And if Tymo is smarter than him that must give Saronax the IQ of a small rodent. ;)

Chapter Ten

A day had passed since the incident with the yochlol. Viconia had been avoiding Saronax, uneager to share words with him. The drow felt the fighter's worried blue gaze upon her and her temper flared. He started walking towards her and she snarled, "Back away from me, you pathetic fool! Do not cast your eyes upon me! I told you to let me be, iblith! Are you so insipid and moronic that you cannot understand such simple instruction?"

Saronax's own temper flared. "I said nothing to you, Viconia! What brings this on?"

"You...you are an affront to me...I wish this had never come to be!" She cast her eyes to the ground, unable to look at him. Saronax glared at her. "Why do you turn your head? Those are tears in your eyes! Why are you saying these things to me? Why?"

"I...I...just...leave me be, Saronax! Just leave me be!" Viconia shouted before storming off, her grey eyes swimming with tears.

The rest of the group was staring at Saronax. He glared at them. "Keep moving."

"Saronax-" Aerie began.

"I SAID KEEP MOVING, WENCH!" Saronax roared.

Aerie's eyes widened in fright and she retreated out of Saronax's line of vision. Steaming mad, Saronax turned around and continued forward. "What the hell is wrong with Viconia?" He muttered under his breath.

"Maybe it's PMS?" Zake suggested, hearing Saronax.

"Zake."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

XXXXX

Viconia sighed. _I must do this. There is no other way. _She knocked on the door. Saronax soon appeared in the entranceway and gestured for her to come in. The fighter closed the door and placed himself in front of his beloved. Her eyes were clouded and she wrung her hands in a sign of uncharacteristic nervousness. "We...we must talk. This...is not working...between us. It will never work, and I think you know this.There can be only one outcome. It can only end poorly."

Saronax gaped at her in open horror. "Why do you say this?"

"Sooner or later I will fail you, or you will fail me, or Lolth will capture me, or I will cause your death. I am Drow and you are not...there is no happy ending here. We must poison our hearts, my ssinssrigg...we must do what is necessary and cleave us apart before it is too late. And I cannot stay."

He shook his head. "You're wrong, Viconia. We can make this work. It won't end poorly. I won't allow it to."

"But why? Why would you wish to have me stay when you know this is doomed!Doomed as my own black heart is doomed! Do not do this to yourself, Saronax!"

He reached out and grabbed her hands. "I want you to stay because you're the only thing that can make me face the hell that my life as become. I need you Viconia. If you leave, I'll die. I love you."

Pure shock raced through Viconia's veins. _He does care. He does love me. _"...I love you, too, Saronax...in my fashion. I... I regret I am not a creature who can feel things as you do. The capacity...is just not within. I almost wish it was, but darkness and loss are my callings...Shar knows only too well."

"That's not true Viconia. I've seen the true inside of you, the capacity to love." He titled her chin towards him. "Look at me. I'm a suspicious, moody bastard but you still found it in your heart to love me. It's not as black as you believe. Both of our hearts aren't as hardened as people may think. I promised to protect you. And now, I must protect you from yourself. Do not do this."

"Saronax…please don't make me do this. You've given me so much…but I'm not ready." Her eyes were shadowed with grief as she spoke.

Saronax heaved a sigh. "But I need you here in the party, even if we are not together... I cannot succeed without your strength."

Viconia ran her fingers through her hair. "I... I suppose I am being selfish.You are on a quest of great importance to you, and my leaving would be more than an inconvenience, perhaps. Very well, Saronax. It shall be... difficult to stay by your side, but I will. But there is nothing further between us... and we part once your task is complete. This is the way it must be, if I am to help you. I... am sorry, Saronax. In my own way, I do... love you."

Hesitant at first, Viconia reached up and pressed one last kiss to Saronax's lips. The kiss was sweet but sorrowful, and both their eyes filled with tears as it progressed. After several minutes, Viconia broke away. "I am sorry." She admitted regretfully and briefly stroked his cheek before turning to leave.

"I love you." Saronax said quietly.

"That won't solve our conflicts." Viconia told him before leaving.

Saronax fought back his tears and clenched his fist. _Damn her. Damn her to the pits of hell for making me love her so damn much._

XXXXX

When she reached her room, Viconia closed the door and sank to the ground. She buried her face in her hands, allowing all the emotions that came with a broken heart to finally break through.

_Make up your mind and I'll make up mine  
Don't worry about me I'll be fine  
Those words that you said to me why wasn't I listening  
I wish I hadn't met you at all. I started thinking  
I'll sit back and relax and wait for the morning  
We'll wake up, we'll make up and do this for the last time  
We'll wake up, we'll make up and do this for the last time  
If we breakup, we'll wind up losing both of our minds  
So wake up, let's make up and do this for the last time_

_Make up your mind, and I'll make up mine  
Don't worry about me I'll be fine  
The last time you yelled at me I swore that I heard you say  
I wish I hadn't met you at all. I started thinking  
I'll sit back and relax and wait for the morning _

_We'll wake up, we'll make up and do this for the last time  
We'll wake up, we'll make up and do this for the last time  
If we breakup, we'll wind up losing both of our minds  
So wake up, let's make up and do this for the last time_

_When will we make up, will we break up.  
Let's wake up, let's wake up  
let's wake up._

_Make up your mind and i'll make up mine  
Don't worry about me i'll be fine  
Those words that you said to me why wasn't I listening  
I wish I hadn't met you at all. I started thinking _

_We'll wake up, we'll make up and do this for the last time  
We'll wake up, we'll make up and do this for the last time  
If we breakup, we'll wind up losing both of our minds  
So wake up, let's make up and do this for the last time  
and do this for the last time, let's wake up, let's make up  
and do this for the last time, if we break up we'll wind up losing  
both of our minds, let's wake up, let's make up_

Arrow Maker: No, it's not over.


	11. Chapter Eleven

m: 'Any Other Way' belong to Theory of a Deadman.

shadow0015: In Vicky's world that's true love. And she's gonna pissed when she learns of my big plans for this fic series. (evil grin)

MagicmanSmokegirl: Saronax, Vicky, Jaheira, Jan, Aerie, Yoshimo, and Minsc. (I don't care if that's 7 people. The six system thing can go screw itself. ;) )

Chapter Eleven

Several months had passed since Viconia and Saronax broke apart. During that time they exchanged few words, even less when Irenicus took Saronax's soul. The change in the fighter was obvious. He had become even surlier than usual and his eyes had turned from ice blue to deep purple. At first the group thought it was because of Adalon's spell to disguise them as drow but he had retained his violet orbs before the spell was placed on him.

Viconia glanced at Saronax as they trudged away from the city of Ust Natha. He was walking alone except for Zake, who was strangely silent. Saronax's violet gaze flicked over the landscape, looking for signs of danger.

_When blue is mixed with red it becomes purple, _Viconia thought. For some reason, this fact unnerved her. She didn't have time to continue her thoughts as Soluafien came into view. The drow approached Saronax. "Good, you are here. I was beginning to wonder how long I would have to remain waiting amongst these forsaken rocks before you showed up." He ignored the glare that Saronax shot at him and continued. "Your timing could not be better. I sense that the illithids will be approaching, be in range, soon, and so I shall attempt to pull them from the astral plane so we may commence our rescue." He stared for a moment at Saronax. "You have a question, Veldrin? Make it quick; we have little time to waste."

"I have no questions." Saronax growled.

"I sense the illithids' approach. Wait and I shall bring them out of the astral plane when they come close." Soluafien commanded.

Saronax nodded and went into a fighting position. A few minutes later, several mind flayers and a drow female appeared. Saronax roared a war cry and attacked the mind flayers. The fight progressed quickly. Viconia stole several quick glances at Saronax. Every time she looked at him, intense rage guided his movements, each mind flayer suffering each time that Zake bit into them. A savage grin played across Saronax's lips as he did so. Cold dread filled Viconia's veins. _What if he turns into the slayer?_

She breathed a sigh of relief when the fight ended. Soluafien looked at the drow female. "Greetings Phaere, daughter of Ardulace. I trust you are not hurt?" he said, almost grudgingly.

"Solaufein?" Phaere smiled maliciously. "The matron mother bade you to rescue me? How that must gall you, placing your life in danger to save mine… there is a wonderful irony here."

"I did my duty, as I was commanded." The drow male growled icily.

"Yes, you did, as any male should. You performed adequately, I suppose, even if it was with… assistance. Who is this male who fights at your side?" she asked, turning to face Saronax.

"His name is-" Soluafien began.

"I am sure that he can speak for himself male," Phaere snapped, "Am I correct? You have a tongue, yes? Who might you be?"

Saronax's temper flared. "You have a lot of nerve, woman! We just saved your sorry ass from the mind flayers and all you can do is insult us?" He cried.

Viconia's eyes widened at his foolish actions. "Shu." She said under her breath.

To everyone's relief, Phaere chuckled. "Ahhh, we have a fairly feisty lesser male, do we? We shall have to discuss this attitude when we are back in Ust Natha."

"You can take your discussion and shove it up your-" Saronax was cut off by Imoen pressing her hand to his mouth.

Phaere turned to address all of them. "I shall head back to the city on my own and inform the Matron Mother of your… successful service, male. You have proven useful. You should be grateful."

Solaufein gaped at her. "You are going to return on your own? I will not allow that! What if you encounter danger once again? I shall not be responsible for –"

"I appreciate your touching 'concern', but I can handle myself, Solaufein," she interrupted. "And it is my command, so you have no choice. Farewell." She turned and starting walking in the direction of the city.

As soon as she was out of sight, Solaufien snarled, "Blasted, arrogant wench! May the Spider Queen bite at her black heart!" He shook his head. "I shall follow her, to ensure her over-confidence does not endanger us all. Return to the city on your own, Veldrin. I shall meet you when I hear of your return… feel no need to hurry."

After he left, Viconia rapidly approached Saronax. "Fool! What were you thinking, yelling at a drow female? She could have killed you for merely looking her in the eyes, imbecile!"

"Keep your thoughts to yourself, _Ms. Devir_" Saronax said icily and walked ahead.

Viconia glared at his retreating back. _Bastard._

XXXXX

"So Veldrin arrives at last to greet the female that he rescued so valiantly from the clutches of the filthy devourers!" Phaere cried the next day as Saronax approached her at the tavern.

Soluafien rolled his eyes. "Ah. I must have been invisible and uninvolved during that encounter, I see."

I was speaking to Veldrin, Solaufein. When I speak to you, it shall be to command you to lick my boot. Keep your bitterness silent or lose your tongue," she snapped at the warrior. Phare turned back to Saronax "Now, ignore your emasculated commander's outburst, Veldrin, and consider this a time for reward and enjoyment. Mother Ardulace was pleased by your performance. Soluafien's abilities are known to her, but she was delighted to hear that you are such a powerful fighter. Ust Natha could use such as you, Veldrin."

She leaned in closer towards her. Saronax could smell an exotic perfume radiating from her as she spoke, "Amongst the drow, only the strong survive…You could have slaves at your beck and call, rewards at your fingertips…the favor of Lolth. How does this sound?"

Saronax glanced at Viconia. He could tell that she was listening to every word. A smile played across Saronax's lips as thoughts of revenge entered his mind. This was his opportunity to make Viconia suffer the pain of envy, just as he had. "I believe I'd rather have you." Saronax said casually.

Saronax smirked as Viconia involuntarily twitched at these words. Phaere chuckled. "Ah, is that so? Perhaps I may just show you the carnal delights of which only I am capable, male… but only if you prove yourself worthy of that honor."

Soluafien snorted. If you knew what was good for you, Veldrin, you would begin running in the other direction as soon as the spider shows its fangs."

Phaere presented him with a cold glare. "A pity some cannot comprehend the exquisite pleasure of being bitten, Soluafien. Perhaps some are hardy enough to withstand my poison and shudder with ecstasy." She addressed Saronax once more. "Seeing as you are so capable, Veldrin, you and Soluafien have been given another task to complete for the greater glory of Lolth. You will meet me on the city platform, away from curious ears. But not right away…rest and amuse yourselves for a time. I shall be here awhile." She stood up. "After I leave take no longer than a few days before you meet with me on the platform. This is as the Matron Mother commands, so it shall be." Phaere gave Saronax a seductive smile and gracefully slipped out of the tavern.

Viconia immediately pulled Saronax aside and away from eavesdropping ears. "Are you mad?Just what are you planning with such overtures?You are nothing to such as she... a moment's distraction that costs her nothing and may cost you much!"

Saronax smirked. "Are you jealous, Ms. Devir?"

"Do not make me laugh.In this place, you toy with not only your own life by inviting such intimate scrutiny.Endanger us all, by all means, if you cannot resist the witch's flesh." She hissed.

Saronax rolled his violet eyes. "Calm down... it's a ploy and nothing more."

"Drow learn this game from an early age and play it far better than you could imagine.Avoid such contact with Phaere, I warn you... nothing but ill will come from it."

"Don't worry, Ms. Devir, after all I've been through with you I should be handle anything a drow female throws at me." Saronax spat and walked away.

Viconia gritted her teeth in frustration. _The soulless fool will get all of us killed._

XXXXX

Several days later, after completing many quests, Saronax stood in front of the door to Phaere's room. _Endanger us all, by all means, if you cannot resist the witch's flesh. _Viconia's words rang in his ears but he pushed them aside. This was his chance for the ultimate revenge against Viconia, to make her suffer as much as he had faced when pursuing her.

Phaere opened the door and motioned for him to enter. Saronax walked into the room and threw Soluafien's cloak on the ground. "He is dead. Have I proved myself yet?"

Phaere smiled and walked over to Saronax. She pressed a kiss to Saronax's lips. Saronax returned the kiss, every nerve in his body ablaze as the act continued. It was when Phaere began loosening the ties to his armor that Saronax had a sudden flashback.

"_I'm afraid to trust you."_

"_I understand that. I was raised on the proverb 'trust is for the foolish'. I'm every bit as frightened as you, Saronax. I'm willing try however, and I wish you would as well."_

_Saronax let out a deep sigh. "I suppose I could try…"_

_Viconia smiled. "That's good enough for the present." She stood up and walked over to Saronax, leaning down and pressing a long, sweet kiss to his lips. He returned the kiss, threading his fingers in her silver hair as he gave into his passion. They both stood up in unspoken agreement and walked towards Saronax's room._

Something finally broke through to his soulless heart. _What am I doing? This is wrong. Viconia put her trust in me. I can't throw it away for a single night with a woman who doesn't even love me. Soulless or not, I will not take revenge on someone I love._

He broke away from the drow. "No. I can't."

She gaped at him. "What do you mean you _'can't'_?"

"I belong to another. One that you don't know about. And I fear the consequences of disobeying her more than I fear you." _I am sick of lying. _

Phaere was silent for a few seconds, obviously livid. She sighed when she had gotten her temper under control. "We shall have to solve this problem... but I have no time now.I thought you were more of a male than this, Veldrin.Bah!No matter. Go now and return to your party."

XXXXX

Viconia scowled as she brooded. _The fool will get us all killed. He'll get himself killed. Damn him. _In an attempt to distract herself, Viconia cast a magical stone spell. She began using her magic to make it levitate. Unfortunately, she put too much force into it and the pebble crashed into the door. Viconia tried to get it out but it was embedded in the door. She frowned. "Damn it."

The sound of a doorknob being turned pierced the silence of the room. Viconia spun around. Saronax walked into the room.

Viconia arched an eyebrow. "That was quite odd, Saronax.I was sure that Phaere intended to seduce you.How did you squirm from her grasp?"

"I told her there was another. One she didn't know about."

"Oh really? How did she respond to that?"

"She kicked me out."

"I see. I am glad however, that you heeded my words."

"Viconia?"

Viconia blinked, a bit surprised. For the last several months he had referred to her only as 'Ms. Devir'. "Yes, Saronax?"

He stepped forward and grabbed her hand. "How much more must I prove to you? I love you, Vicky. I want us to be together."

"You know that I love you as well…in my own way, but now is not the time to discuss such matters. We still have a mission to complete after all."

"We always have a quest to complete. When is the right time? I'm beginning to doubt that you'll ever speak to me about this."

"Saronax-"

"Don't interrupt me. You _will _discuss this with me. Maybe not now, but I promise that we will have a discussion about this." His violet eyes were burning with determination as he said this.

"I am not ready. You know this."

"I realize that. Your doubts will not save you from our conversation, however." He let go of her hand. "I'm going to leave now. But before I go," Before Viconia could react; Saronax bent down and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "Goodbye, Viconia." He left the room.

Viconia let out a weary sigh. "Why must he do this?"

XXXXX

Saronax rapidly walked towards him room. _I will get her back. I don't care if I have to face all of the Hells themselves, she will be mine. I love her and its going to stay that way._

_You've tried to open your mouth but only shit would come out  
I always wondered where you got it from  
You haven't heard a damn word I've said,   
you never believed in anything I did  
I don't care what you're doing, do what you want to,  
look where it got you_

You can't help yourself  
I know you'll never change  
You say you don't need anyone  
And wouldn't have it any other way

Just try to open your eyes and try my life on for size  
I always wondered who you're hiding from  
You haven't heard a damn word I've said,  
you never believed in anything I did  
I don't care who you're doing, do who you want to,  
look what it got you

Well you can't help yourself  
I know you'll never change  
You say you don't need anyone  
And wouldn't have it any other way

Oh you made a big mistake, and won't admit it  
You say you don't need anyone  
Oh you made a big mistake, so don't forget it  
I know you'll never change  
and wouldn't have it any other way

You can't help yourself  
I know you'll never change  
You say you don't need anyone  
You say you don't need anyone  
You say you don't need anyone

You've tried to open your mind and leave your last life behind  
I always wondered what you're running from 

Oh you made a big mistake, and won't admit it  
You say you don't need anyone  
Oh you made a big mistake, so don't forget it   
I know you'll never change  
and wouldn't have it any other way   
You say you don't need anyone, anyway  
You say you don't need anyone  
and wouldn't have it any other way  
You say you don't need anyone, anyway  
You say you don't need anyone  
and wouldn't have it any other way

Arrow Maker: And that's the end. I will write the sequel as soon as I find the lines to TOB Vicky romance. _  
_


End file.
